


Shifting Sands

by somethingcats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I can take it, I don't think its that funny, I have an actual story for this, I hope, I rewrote the first chapter so many times, If I start to go too fast then tell me, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Why do I do this, again this is my first work on here, but don't go easy on me, but i love that, but who knows, bye, going all in, i have no idea if i'm going to have smut, i haven't seen this done before, i think, i'll get better, its good I promise, ok, so many, tell me how to improve, tell me if this is crap, thanks for reading, that's Maia, there is also another human, these tags make no sense, too many - Freeform, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcats/pseuds/somethingcats
Summary: This is my first time posting on here and I hope everything goes well! This is what I have been thinking about for a long time.With most of these multiple skeleton stories there is only one human. All of the skeletons also have known each other for a long period of time.In this story all of you meet each other for the first time and deal with the madness that ensues.What if you had no choice?Was there a choice?What if you didn’t want to?Did you want to?Is it even in your control?Has it ever been in your control?IGNORE THIS STORY IT IS CRAP. I AM WORKING ON MAKING IT BETTER.





	1. woke

You’re running through the desert something hot on your tail. Someone dressed in blue is running next to you they are sliding and tripping through the loose sand clearly not as used to it as you are. Your lungs are burning and the dust is whipping through your hair, but you can’t stop now you need to make it to the extraction point. The person dressed in blue falls to ground and you grab them and try to keep moving, but you can’t, it’s too late your exit is blocked. You are surrounded.

The thing is here, knife in hand, it walks up slowly, agonizingly slow, knowing you can’t escape. You stand in front of the person ready to protect them. They look scared clutching their blue handkerchief looking at you with sacred blue eyes. Taking a deep breath you face the thing, face what it has become. You feel a deep pressure on your chest and then nothing.

…

…

…

There’s whispering, that’s the first thing you notice too quiet to listen too loud to ignore, it doesn’t stop. Next is a coldness in the air a kind you have never felt before, and now there is a strange pressure in your head.

There’s no way you’d be able to continue sleeping, you open your eyes and find yourself looking at a gray ceiling. Moving your head to the side you see the same gray all round with doors upon doors lining the circular room.

In a spot where light doesn’t reach, you can barely make out a figure standing off to a dimly lit side and hope flutters to your chest. You slowly push yourself off the ground, the pressure in your head making it all the harder. Stumbling you make it to the wall where you use it to hold you steady. The figure turns and you stop dead in your tracks, they disappeared, the hope you were feeling disappeared with them.

You sink to the ground and clutch your head the pressure consuming you. You focus on your breathing everything else becoming static, numb. You don’t know how long you were sitting there focusing on your breathing. It wasn’t until splotches of red came and went then pink replacing the spot. The color fascinated you they gave off a good, warm presence. The pink seems to be drawing closer and closer until they are all you see.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and just like that the pressure vanishes. You release a breath and you feel so much lighter, giddy even. The static fades away.The nice pink color focuses into a pair of slippers. You begin to hear voices once more this time you can make them out.

“-eath. that’s it nice and easy. see, you got it, you’re a natural and here i’ve been waiting with bated breath.” The hand moves off your shoulder

“SANS! THAT’S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO THE HUMAN? A POORLY EXECUTED PUN? JUST WH-AHHHHH!!!!” He screamed very loudly.

“come on pap, to me it sounds like that one took your breath away.”

“WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

 

During this conversation you got your first good look at the pink slipper’s owners he was a skeleton for one thing wearing black basketball shorts, a white T-shirt, a blue zip-up hoodie, and of course the pink slippers. His stance was comfortable and relaxed, like he has been through this routine a million times. Next to him was a taller skeleton who was fuming at the shorter one. He looked like he was wearing a… You really weren’t sure what he was wearing. He wore shorts that wasn’t strange, but his shirt was a vast ocean of words being scribbled out of what started out as Cool Dude to an argument revolving around messing up his perfectly good shirt with puns. He also had a red scarf around his neck just to top the craziness that is his shirt.

Still sitting on the ground you slowly stand no longer inhibited by the strange static and pressure. You caught the attention of both of the skeletons and both of them gave you a smile, one of them more genuine than the other. You failed to notice the other more angry skeleton until he started yelling.

“IS THE PATHETIC HUMAN DONE? I HAVE PLACES TO BE!” This angry skeleton was a lot like the taller one except sharper, like a knife. He had red eyelights and his left eye socket had what looked to be nasty claw marks. His attire was all black and red; black pants, red boots, black shirt, red gloves, and a ratty red scarf. He was also glaring at you which you did not appreciate, so you glared back.

“DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY FILTH?!” He took a step forward.

You stayed silent. Instead of talking you look around some more there was also another red and black skeleton. He had razor sharp teeth with a single gold tooth glinting dangerously in the light. His hands were stuck inside his black fur lined coat. He wore a red sweater that highlighted the spiky collar with a broken chain. He also glared at you, you were beginning to be real sick of this.

You skirted away from the four skeletons surprised to see another human who was also surrounded by four skeletons. You began walking over to her when someone grabbed your arm. You stopped. They let go.

“we need to have a talk before you explore anywhere.”  You arched your eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He looked uncomfortable his hand came up and scraped his skull. “uh, heh. can you even talk?”

You crossed your arms and nodded.

“well, then-”

“WHAT THE IDIOT IS TRYING TO SAY IS-” You cut him off.

“You are all Sans and Papyrus. Yeah, I got that.” You pinch the bridge of your nose. “But, you are not my Sans and Papyrus.” You sneaked a look at the angry skeletons. “Clearly.”

“HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT THIS. ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT WHAT OTHERS CALL PHYSIC?”

You hold your hands to your face, unable to hold back you laughed and laughed, crazily even. Still laughing you gripped your hair. “What is going on? I feel like I’m going insane.”

“OTHER HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN EXPLAIN.” You looked at the new person who talked and the world stopped. You **knew** those blue eyes you just couldn’t remember from where. He wore a blue bandanna and had grey armor on. His face got incredibly close. “UM, HUMAN? CAN YOU LET GO OF MY FACE?”

You blink, huh, you were holding his face. When did that happen? Immediately you let go and whisper, “Uhh, sorry.”

His face was a bright blue as he kept talking. “W-WELL PAPY TOLD ME THAT WE ARE ALL DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF EACH OTHER FROM DIFFERENT LIMETIMES.”

“it’s timeline bro.” A skeleton with an orange hoodie and cargo pants said. “in layman terms it’s kind of like having the same food, but different toppings.” He winces at his own explanation like it hurt him to dumb it down.

“THAT’S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!”

“sorry bro.”

“Ok… I guess that makes sense, but that doesn’t explain how we got here.” You paused thinking, “Or how **we** got here.” gesturing to the other human.

She stood next to you fiddling with her hands. She had short, dark curly hair that matched her skin tone perfectly. Her brown eyes were wide silently taking everything in.

The other human spoke carefully, “I don’t think we need to be worried how we got here; any of us. What I think is more important is how we get out.” She fidgeted some more with her fingers. “Yes, there are doors, but is this supposed to be a maze and if it is what is the goal?” She went silent when she realized she caught everybody's attention. She blushed and looked at the ground.

“WELL, IF THIS IS A MAZE THEN I’M GOING TO COMPLETE IT FIRST. ALL OF YOU CAN BASK IN THE GLORY THAT IS THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE SANS!” Another skeleton said. He had the same color scheme of the first angry one, but his eye lights were almost the exact same as the poor skeleton you grabbed.

“COME ON MUTT.” He reached the nearest door and opened it...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how annoying it is to write gray...grey? Is it grey or gray? It has the same meaning but it has different spelling. It messes with your mind!


	2. Entry

He opens the door just a crack, light coming from the seams, then immediately slams it. He turns around and now has a light sheen of sweat on his skull. When he notices us watching he hit a pose, “JUST LIKE I THOUGHT. THAT IS NOT THE WAY. ALL OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT ME.”

“YOU OPENED A DOOR. YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“I DID MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER DO. YOU’RE JUST A PATHE-”

“i’d stop right there if i were you.”

“do not interrupt m’lord.”

The four angry skeletons all looked like they were ready to jump for each other's throats. The feeling in the air was tense. You could see a faint red glow around a couple of their hands.

“Enough!” The other human’s yell ringed through the small space making all of the skeletons and you jump. “There will be no fighting! Step away from each other now!” The tense atmosphere did not dissipate, but the two groups did back away from each other. “Everything can be resolved with out fighting, thank you very much.” She grabbed her arm looking away. "Sorry about yelling." 

You decide to step in for her. “Yeah, let’s instead let’s get to... know one another?” Your voice grows dimmer at the end second guessing yourself. Man, way to step up to the plate. Only an idiot would think that is a great idea.

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA, HUMAN.”

“Really?” OK, maybe not an idiot, but a skeleton. You’ll take it.

“OF COURSE. LET’S GATHER IN A CIRCLE AND TELL A BIT ABOUT OURSELVES.”

“Uh, while we are at it can we come up with names for you? I won’t be able to comprehend this anymore if we don’t.” You wait for everyone to make a loose circle. It doesn't go past you that the two groups that almost fought stayed as far away from each other as possible.

“Well, I-I’m Maia and I do not like fighting if you haven’t figured that out.” Maia fidgeted with her fingers again.

You were next, you told all of them your name and then you said, “I am 24 years old remember that, cuz I am not saying that again.”

Since you are done, that means the skeleton to your right goes first. He was the short one with the gold tooth, “name’s sans.” He looks at you then glares at no one in particular meaning he’s glaring at the other gold toothed skeleton.

There is silence for a beat before anyone realizes that he is done. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND THIS IS STUPID.” He crosses his arms huffing indignantly. 

You had a brilliant idea that exploded into your mind. “Oh! OH OHHHH! I got it I know exactly what to name all of you. You can be Red, you can be Black, you ca-”

“What? Colors? No, It needs to be more inventive than that!” Maia argues.

“But-but colors _are_...”

“No, they are not good enough. He can be Fell and the other can be Edge.” Maia retaliated.

You didn't listen silently urging the skeletons to use a color.

“EDGE?” He thought for awhile, “I’LL ACCEPT IT, BUT ONLY BECAUSE BLACK IS A HORRIBLY UNCREATIVE NAME.” Ouch, you hurt on the inside.

“in that case i like red.” Red smiled wickedly at Edge which earned him a hard glare, you in turn smile at Maia. You mentally note to high five Red later.

“THAT MEANS I’M NEXT. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER PAPY.” He was basically vibrating in his spot, like he had a question he was dying to ask. Apparently it did bothered him because he asked the question, “HUMAN, WHAT COLOR WAS I GOING TO BE?” He waited still vibrating.

“I was going to say blue-”

“I LOVE BLUE HOW DID YOU KNOW?” His vibrating increased.

“It's decided your name is Blue.” You smiled happily at Blue.

Maia groaned, “He can be Blueberry if he REALLY likes the color blue.” Maia  then started nodding to herself seeming to have found a middle ground.

Not to you he shall be Blue, because blue is good.

Blueberry eyes turned to stars and his vibrating increased to a level that concerned you. At this point you wouldn’t be surprised if he set himself on fire. The skeleton next to him however seemed unfazed.

He was what you were going to call orange, but nooo colors are not good enough. You grumbled softly to yourself earning a look from Maia.

She took a few seconds to look at Orange and then said, “Where I come from we would say that you look like a stretch.”

“this might seem like a bit of a stretch but that sounds like a perfect name.” Orange, now dubbed Stretch begins to make a series of puns of his newly anointed name.

Much to the displeasure of Blue whom has, thankfully, stopped his vibrating to yell at Stretch.  

Maia moves on to the next two skeletons one which you were going to name White and the other Navy.

White was clenching his teeth and hands from all of the puns. It didn't look healthy.

“To be honest I have no idea what to name you two.” Maia contemplates out loud.

You open your mouth, this is your chance, they must know. You barely began speaking when you feel a hand cover your mouth. It’s that horrible color hating human… Maia. You want to resist against her no color regime, but it’s too powerful. There is nothing you can do.

Maia, still holding your mouth shut, says, “Why don’t you tell us a few of your favorite things.”

“WELL, I LOVE SPAGHETTI. GASP! CAN I BE CALLED SPAGHETTI? OH PLEASE. OH PLEASE. OH PLEASE!” You feel yourself breaking not only because he said gasp, but also because he was giving the best puppy eyes.

“Uh...Uh, sure. As long as it isn’t a color I am fine.” So, Maia also could not resist, but that was a problem.

She has taken another! You will not let this stand. You fight against her restraint, point at the skeleton next to Spaghetti, and shout, “You are Navy!” You barely were able to shout it in time when the hand was replaced more forcibly.

“if ya’ don’t mind i have a suggestion.” Red smirked and eyed the skeleton. “ta me he looks like a classic, so why not call him vanilla?”

“is that right? heh yeah i’ll go with that.” Vanilla shifted his stance looking completely calm, but you think you saw his face twitch.

You on the other hand were just confused. “Hmm-Ger Vsd Illa?” You were muffled by the hand in front of your mouth but it moved once the owner realized you had a question.

“What did you say?” Maia asked only slightly suspicious.

“I asked what's vanilla. I have never heard of it.”

“please tell me you're joking.” Stretch looked worryingly at Blueberry.

“No? I have never heard of it before.” You grew nervous. Were you supposed to know? Everyone else knew. Oh no, everyone else knew now you look like an idiot. Shocked faces is what answered you. “What? Am I supposed to know?”

Blue looked so liked his world was coming to an end. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT VANILLA IS! WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO YOU COME FROM?” He pointed accusingly towards you. He lowered his hand albeit very slowly and just looked at you; Stretch patted him on the back. Blue looked like he was going to cry.

Great now you feel bad. “Sorry I asked.” You looked at your hands there was a lot of words being said that you didn't know, but you just didn't question any until now.

You return to the conversation and find another skeleton has been named Raspberry. He absolutely demanded that his brother be called Mutt. Maia refused at first but then was worn down by Raspberry’s insistence and reluctantly accepted.

 

                                                                      ----------------------------------------------------

 

“Yes I understand, but we can't just stay here.” You argue pinching the bridge of your nose. You were getting sick of this as so far everyone has been disagreeing for ten minutes. Blue, Berry, Mutt, Spaghetti, and you all want to go through one of the doors while everyone else wants to stay and wait. Your patience was running out for all who wanted to stay.

“how do we know if it is even safe to go through the doors?” Stretch pointed out while lying on the ground. He would have looked like he was sick of this too if he wasn't one making this so difficult. 

“THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION.” Spaghetti said thoughtfully hand to his chin.

There was more speculation after that leading to thirty minutes of bickering. You felt like dying or hurting Stretch maybe both. At this moment Stretch asked another question leading to an even longer debate. Never mind you just wanted to hurt Stretch.

 

                                                                      ------------------------------------------------------

 

You groaned softly into the palms of your hands. You have no idea how long it has been. You have spaced out a while ago giving up on ever making a final decision.

Now only Berry, Mutt and you wanted to go through the doors, but you could tell Berry was being persuaded. You weren’t going to let that stand.

Deciding to take matters into our own hands you turn around, open a door, and walk through it. You think you heard a gasp but it was too late. Decisions be damned you were doing this.

You ended up on dry, hot dirt with the sun beating down on the earth. You hardly were able to look at anything else when you were immediately pulled back into the hell you have suffering for the past hours. The one who pulled you back was Vanilla his grin was tight and eyelights watching you carefully.

Almost everyone was looking at you like you grew an identical twin, brutally murdered it, and then ate it. There were a couple who didn’t remotely care. But there were some who did, Maia being one of them.

She was not pleased, “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t die now did I? No.” Great you can see where this is going.

“I didn’t ask if you died I can see you didn’t. I was asking why.” Scratch that she was pissed. There was something in her voice that wanted you to explain or suffer the consequences.

You sighed, “Look someone was going to have to do it and I wanted to in the first place. All of you were complaining and fighting, so now that we know it is safe we can do some real decision making.” Maia still did not look happy, but she accepted the answer.

Maia confused you that’s for sure. First she was nervous and the next she is taking control and looks ready to kick some ass, even though she doesn’t like fighting apparently. 

You were jolted out of your thoughts when your name was yelled very loudly. “Uh, sorry I was thinking. What do you want?”

“WE WERE WONDERING WHAT YOU THOUGHT WOULD BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION.” Spaghetti answered.

“Why me?”

“YES, EXPLAIN. WHY THE WENCH OUT OF ALL THE BETTER QUALIFIED MONSTERS HERE?” Edge scowled harshly at you. Yup, it’s official you really did not like this guy.

“Oh yeah, and who here is better qualified? YOU? You’ve done nothing. What makes you so entitled?” Crossing your arms you stood off against Edge. He walked up towering above you.

“I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND YOU ARE SOME WEAK PATHETIC HUMAN THAT NEEDS TO LEARN THEIR PLACE.” His voice was just a growl. Red eyelights stare into yours, against your better judgement you antagonize him some more. 

“How weak was the former Captain if you got the position.” 

Full blown laughter from Berry and Stretch was heard before you were being choked. Your back hit the wall pain rippled throughout your body. Fighting back you were only just able to push Edge away to breath. It didn’t last long soon he was back on you slamming you again. Air left your body and pain took it’s place. You slowed in your fight as the lack of air took it’s toll. Your left hand began searching for anything to help you. 

Darkness started to consume you when your hand bumped something. You turned it and were pushed out. When your body hit the ground and that is when darkness overtook you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a character name list:  
> UT sans- Vanilla  
> UT papyrus- Spaghetti
> 
> UF sans- Red  
> UF papyrus- Edge
> 
> US sans- Blueberry  
> US papyrus- Stretch
> 
> SF sans- Raspberry  
> SF papyrus- Mutt
> 
> So, do you guys like the names I picked out?
> 
> If any of you finds a mistake please tell me i will be glad to fix it! I reread what I write, but i doubt i find all of the mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to speculate, have questions, or want to help me become a better writer please write in the comments below.


End file.
